Total Drama Island: Rewind
by TheMoonSpirit101
Summary: Time. Time never stops it just keeps going no matter how much you want it to go backwards so you can correct the mistakes you made in the past. That's how Cody feels, he lost the million dollars, the girl, and his dignity. One night, Cody made a wish for a second chance to change everything in TDI, and he did.


Chapter 1: Second Chance

 **Hello peeps! Here's the rewritten version of my story I hope you like it. Oh and for other readers who don't like this story, keep the rude comments to yourself. I do like criticism and all especially when it helps me write better but I have a very sensitive heart so please don't be mean, thank you!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 _Thought_

"Talking"

 _Journal/written letters/Flashback_

 **Confessional**

 **I don't own TDI, but if I did Cody and Gwen would be dating and Sierra would have never existed! Im also sorry for not updating for so long.**

* * *

In the dark starry night, there was an old plane flying looking like it was about to fall apart any second now, but it was still holding up. Inside the plane in the cockpit were two sleeping beings, one looked much bigger than the other being and more muscled. Those to beings were actually Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean. They are currently hosting a new season of Total Drama called Total Drama World Tour where they travel the world with a few teens to compete against each other to win $1,000,000.

But that's not who we are focusing on right now, the person who we are looking for is in the cabin of the dangerous plane. The season had just finished after everyone escaped from the erupting volcano and they were currently on the plane they escaped to. The contestants were sleeping while waiting to be dropped off to their hometown, all except one. The person we are looking for today was the gap-tooth geek who was horrible at flirting and was madly in love with our favorite goth girl Gwen.

His name was Cody Anderson and was the only one currently awake at the moment.

The reason being for why he was awake was because he couldn't sleep after what had happened a few hours earlier. He was rejected again by his dream girl, but this one teared him apart the most.

 _Flashback_

 _He was stalking Gwen again as usual after they got on the plane. She was currently sitting on one of the benches by herself in the cabin of the plane. Cody walked up to her and sat on the bench she was on. Seeing something by her, she looked up and saw the gap-toothed teen. Cody was about to speak but was interrupted._

 _"What do you want Cody?" the Goth said irritated that he interrupted her privacy._

 _"Well gorgeous, I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me in the dining room!" Said Cody, clearly not noticing he was in her personal bubble as he got closer, making her more annoyed. Turning herself to face Cody, Gwen said the same thing she always said to him._

 _"No," she said angrily,"Why wont you get that?" Gwen attempted to get up and walk away but Cody got in her way, crossing her arms Gwen glared at Cody with fury in her eyes._

 _"Oh come on, you'l-"Gwen stopped the teen from speaking further and said._

 _"NO CODY! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, CANT YOU GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS?! I DONT LIKE YOU LIKE THAT AND I NEVER WILL, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!_

 _Gwen breathed heavily while she glared at the poor boy. Cody's shocked expression slowly turned into one of hurt and sorrow. He looked away and said,"...I see...I'll just...um...go then..." He walked away from her and everyone else who were sleeping, with his head down and laid down on the floor._

 _End of Flashback_

Cody couldn't sleep after that. All he wanted was for her to notice him as someone who wasn't a creep, someone who really really loved her for who she was unlike Trent and Duncan...but that will never happen since he made himself look like a fool ever since the first day of season one. Oh how he wished he could fix his fucking first impression that day, maybe Gwen would have even liked him more! _It's too late anyways..._ He thought sadly.

 _I just want a second chance to make things right._

He fell asleep, not noticing the glow surrounding him before he vanished.

* * *

 **So how was that, did I do good? Anyways I hope this is better than the last one, I needed to start over since I started getting mean comments. Remember I have a very sensitive heart so keep your comments to yourself.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **R &R please!**

 **\- Moonie out**


End file.
